


Baby Photos

by thatdameoverthere



Series: Flannel Shirts and Baseball Caps [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Danny Phantom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, adorable baby tadashi, baby photos, mentions of their mum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdameoverthere/pseuds/thatdameoverthere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny hadn't intended to see anything. Aunt Cass loves embarrassing her nephew. And nothing could prepare Danny for this.</p><p>Nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Photos

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by an ask on my tumblr for Supersunway! another in my Tadanny AU, danny and tadashi have only been dating for a short time, a few months maybe, no more than 4.

It was odd for Danny, seeing the Lucky Cat Café with no one in it, but he supposed it would be rather odd for people to be there this late anyway. As he jogged across the dark street Danny could see Miss Hamada flitting around the café, cloth in hand and scrubbing furiously at tables, she was smiling to herself and Danny's sensitive hearing picked up some old pop song or another she was singing as she worked. The black haired 19 year old laughed and tapped on the glass, smiling at the older woman's loud greeting that only got louder when she opened the door.

 

"Oh Danny! You're early." Miss Hamada smiled letting him in.

 

Danny scratched the back of his head and diverted his eyes. Truth be told he was just excited to eat a relatively filling meal for the first time in a week. Not that he would tell his boyfriends Aunt that.

 

"Ah, well, it's just that I finished my work for school and thought I'd come over since, you know, nothing to do and all." He shrugged and made his way to the counter, looking into the black tub there. Dirty cups and jugs from the coffee machine. Danny looked back up at Miss Hamada, who had gone back to cleaning although a little more calmly

 

"Do you want me to wash these?" Danny asked, pointing at the tub.

 

Miss Hamada hummed and looked at the tub, smiling a little awkwardly at him. "Oh no, it's alright! You don't have to do anything, why don't you just head on upstairs huh? Hiro is up there and I'm sure Tadashi won't be long."

 

At the mention of his boyfriends younger brother Danny snatched up the tub and backed into the kitchen, a far too bright smile hiding his true intentions of staying well away from that little brat. "No, no! it's ok, the least I can do for having me over!"

 

Danny was beyond relieved that the older woman couldn't see the look of relief on his face when she accepted his excuse. He sighed and shot a glare at the ceiling with a vein hope the kid up there would feel it. A shake of his head to clear his thoughts he set the tup on the rack next to the large pass through dishwasher. The task didn't take long, and was a little bland, stack the dishwasher tray, close it up, wait, dry, repeat. He entertained himself by listening to the clatter of Miss Hamada in the next room. She was talking absently, probably to him, ranting about her day and this one customer who kept complaining about their latter had too much from but when she made the exact same thing again for her she thought it was fine and huffed of. There was some indignant muttering after that before more tales of café life.

 

By the time Danny had finished all the washing and went back to the main part of the café Miss Hamada was still chatting away, emptying the till and counting up her earnings for the day, a well-worn notebook beside her. Leaning on the front counter to try to stall going upstairs, the black haired man tuned into whatever it was the woman was talking about.

 

"-oh and poor Tadashi was so excited he ran into the door! His little face was red for a good hour or so afterwards! But when he finally got to school for his first day he forgot all about it, made friends right away he did." Miss Hamada had a fond smile on her face as she remembered things that instantly peaked Danny's interest. Why?

 

"Tadashi's first day of school, huh?" a smirk spread across the halfas face and leant a little further over the counter.

 

Miss Hamada looked up at the tone in young guests voice, and the face she was greeted with was one she knew well. An idea sparked in the café owners mind and a mischievous smile creeped up. "Oh, yes." she closed the till with finality, grabbed up her money box and started her way to the stairs. "In fact, I think I have some pictures upstairs somewhere if you want to see them?"

 

Danny laughed (and it was most definitely not a cackle) and followed Miss Hamada and affirmed to seeing the photos. But nothing could prepare Danny.

 

 

"You're joking! That's Tadashi? He's so adorable!"

 

Danny sat at the kitchen table next to Miss Hamada, both leaning over an old album holding a wide range of family photos. The one Miss Hamada was pointing to now was one of an eleven year old Tadashi, his ears even bigger on his tiny face, as he smile in front of some science fair project. Danny cooed over the little buck toothed Tadashi, going so far as to snap a picture on his phone.

 

"Oh no, that’s my little Dashi alright! He was so proud of his project, some little hover craft, kept it on the counter for weeks! And if I had anyone over he would demand to show it to them. It was adorable. All that techno babble, did my head in even then." The woman's voice was fond as she recalled the memories. Danny watched her out of the corner of his eyes, the happiness she felt at looking through the photos thrummed around her and made Danny feel like he just drunk a whole pot of coffee.

 

Blue eyes drifted to another photo on the opposite page and almost gasped. It was drastically different and for a moment Danny wondered why it was so far through the book. The photo showed a baby, with large ears and big brown eyes, covered in chocolate and cookie crumbs and only in a diaper. A petite Asian woman with a long face sat exasperated behind the baby, looking at, who Danny guessed, the person behind the camera as if it were their fault the baby Tadashi was like this.

 

He pointed at the photo. "What about this?"

 

Miss Hamada almost burst into laughter, but  something held her back. Didn't stop the woman from snorting though.

 

"That. Now that is little tiny baby Tadashi after his father thought it was a good idea to give him some of the freshly baked cookies. That boy was absolutely covered afterwards, and he looked so proud too! That woman behind him is my sister in law, their mother, and after this, when she tried to give Tadashi a bath? Well let's just say Tadashi wasn't always as fond of showers. The sink was flooded, and I swear he knew exactly what he did! Here-" Danny was chuckling and snorting at the thought of Tadashi ever causing so much trouble as Miss Hamada flicked through the book before landing on another photo showing the same baby and woman, only the woman was soaking wet and looked beyond done, and baby Tadashi was clean and in a new diaper with a smug little smile on his chubby red face.

 

The two laughed at the photo and the story. Danny snapped another photo because he never wanted to forget that smug little baby grin (and to hold it over Tadashi and show Honey). Danny and Miss Hamada were so caught up in the photos and stories that neither heard the entrance of another person, or the sound of bags being place on the kitchen counters, or the footsteps behind them until…

 

"Oh my- Aunt Cass!! What are you doing!"

 

An arm snapped between the laughing pair and snatched away the album. Miss Hamada cried out indignantly but had an all too innocent smile on her face and Danny could tell she was in no way repentant. Danny look over at his boyfriend, the taller man blushing madly and clutching the album to his chest, as if he was trying to hide it.

 

"What?" Miss Hamada said. "I was just showing Danny some old photos. Nothing wrong with that." the older woman laughed and bounced over to the bags Tadashi had brought with him, fishing out meat and vegies for their late dinner.

 

Tadashi sputtered, moving stiffly to stuff the album back on the shelf. "Nothing wrong! Aunt Cass! You can't just-just show people that!"

 

Danny stood and leant back on the table, laughing at the blushing, indignant male. "If it makes you feel any better Tadashi, you were an adorable baby." Danny swore that if her didn't have an ice core he would have been burnt to death from the heat of the taller mans glare. As it was Danny only laughed more.

 

"Oh come now sweetie, Danny isn't just anyone!" Miss Hamada chuckled and threw a mischievous glance over her shoulder to Danny. Danny snorted.

 

At this point Tadashi's face could not be any redder and he had gone so far as to hid his face behind the brim of his cap and for a second Danny thought he was gonna cry. The blue eyed man took pity on his embarrassed boyfriend and moved over to him and lifted Tadashi's hat so he could peek at the big brown eyes underneath. His mind flashed to the baby photo and he almost giggled (not that Danny giggles because no he does not!) but forced it down. Danny smiled up at Tadashi's red face and in a burst of spontaneity  stretched up to his toes to peck the corner of his mouth. Leaning back a little, a small blush now dusting his own cheeks, he smiled goofily and rubbed the back of his neck under the collar of his over-shirt.

 

"You really were a cute kid Dashi, way cuter than me that's for sure." Danny said.

 

Still red, but, mostly, for a different reason, Tadashi wrapped his arms around Danny and hid his face in black hair. Danny huffed at the taller man but wrapped his own arms around Tadashi's neck and let him laugh into his hair.

 

Click! The two leapt apart at the sound of a camera and stared like dears in headlight at the cackling Miss Hamada.

 

"You two are just so adorable!" she paused he laughing to take in the both of them stock still, apparently not noticing anything wrong. "Don’t mind me! Continue with what you were doing!"


End file.
